


Greg's story

by brittysues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Giraffes, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittysues/pseuds/brittysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has completed all the tasks to be in the the secret ninja zoo society ( snzs or sneezes for short) there is only one task in the way. and the task could be the hardest one of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's story

So this was the night. The night that would decide Greg's fate. Was he going to join the secret ninja zoo society? ( snzs, or sneeze for short) all he had to do was make the final leap into the alligator's cage, grab the medallion, and get out. That's it. That was all he had to do. Why was he so nervous? 

They were all in the the giraffe enclosure waiting for him to return. The rest of the sneezers would be playing cards and sparing and laughing at how dumb he is. He had to do this fast, he had to do this well. He could not come back with a whole bunch of cuts and bruises on him. He could do this. This was easy.

Greg lunged forward and hopped over the fence. This was easy because the rock he was on was almost as tall as the fence.His clumsy hooves got caught on top of the metal fence, making him fall on his long face and lick the pavement with his blue tongue.

" yuck" he said to himself, standing up. Standing up was always hard for him. His legs being so long and thin, they would bend and slip until he finally got his balance. 

" great." He breathed. Greg looked around. Something caught his eye. The medallion! It was dangling on a low branch just above the water.

"Shit" Greg mumbled. Finally catching his breath.  
He slowly walked to the water's edge, dipping a hooved toe in.  
Warm. The water was warm. Not really hot, just slightly warm. Body temperature. In the dead of night, the water, like everything else, was dark. He could not see the bottom, anything around him, or the most dangerous part.

He could not see if anything was in the water.

Something moved in the shadows. For a second, but he knew something did. He felt it. He heard the water splash. His heart was racing. All was silent, except for Greg's sharpened breathing.

" calm down, you can do this" he whispered to no one but himself. He started to slide into the water.  
A bird cawed warningly, making Greg jump and, if u ask him, he will deny it, but he did wet himself a little out of both fear, and the fact the water was warm. 

He was up to his belly in warm, black water, almost there, when something hard grazed his thin leg. 

" it was nothing" he thought trying to calm himself, but he was to too scared to say it aloud. The medallion was shimmering in the moonlight.  
Greg felt something touch his stomach. He was up to the base of his neck now.

He was almost directly underneath  
The shiny metal, he was reaching out for the medallion as much as he could, eyes squinted, teeth bared. Could not reach. 

Greg took a few steps forward, he had to look up at the metal now. Stretching and reaching, he could just barely get it. Sweating in the neck high warm water, breathing heavy, he did something he hardly ever does. 

Greg jumped into the air, grabbing the medallion. Now, the reason he does not jump often is for 2 reasons, an they are:  
1\. He does not really have any reason to, him living in an open grassy field  
2\. Remember how he could not stand back up?

He came crashing down, fully submerged in the thick, black water. He was struggling to stand, holding his breath was hard, and he had never done it before.

He tried to stick his long neck above the water for a quick breath, the tip of his nose barely reaching the surface, when something landed on top of him, pinning him to the bottom of the cement pool.  
Whatever landed on top of him pulled him ashore. He laid on nice, dry land, gasping for air. The medallion was lost, floating somewhere in black pool of death. Struggling to get out of his savior, he realized what he was in.  
A net.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i will make another one if requested. tell me what you think in the comments and kik me @brittysues thanks again!


End file.
